


A Frozen college AU

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anxiety Issues, Bonding, College, College AU, Gen, Modern AU, Sisters, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anna is worried about Elsa missing class again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frozen college AU

“Elsa!” Anna banged on the door to her sister’s apartment. “Elsa, I know you’re in there! Open the door! Elsa, _please._ ”

Anna paused for a moment, holding her breath, unsure if her plea would do the trick; but after a second she could hear the bolt slide, and the front door opened. Elsa looked fine, as well-dressed and made-up as usual, but Anna knew better than to judge her sister by appearances. Elsa often looked fine when she was anything but.

“So, apparently you didn’t make it to class today,” Anna remarked, keeping her tone deliberately light and breezy. “You do know that it’s hard to pass when you never actually attend a class, right?”

“I know, I know,” Elsa responded, holding her hands to her chest in her habitual nervous gesture. “But I have this paper due in three days that I have to finish, and Anna, you know how I feel about large groups of people, and when I thought about going in today when I still have so much to write–”

“You skipped class,” Anna finished.

Elsa slumped a bit.

“I just have so much to do,” she said quietly. “And Anna, I’m not like you. For you, going out, dealing with people, it’s easy. That’s just not how I am.” Elsa looked sad. “I’m better off here, alone.”

“You think I find dealing with people _easy?_ ” Anna asked. “Have you met me? I’m awkward, and I say the wrong thing all the time. It is far from easy. But I _try_.”

Elsa shook her head, and pulled away.

“It’s different for you. You don’t – you’re not afraid. You don’t constantly worry what other people are saying or thinking about you. Don’t you understand? For me it’s _constant._ I can’t just relax, and enjoy myself. I’m better off staying at home and getting things done.” She summoned up a weak smile. “Besides, you know copies of the all the lectures are online these days. So I’m not really missing anything.”

Anna huffed.

“You’re missing out on the full college experience, and you know it. College isn’t just about _studying_ , Elsa. It’s about meeting people, new experiences, having _fun_. But you – you just sit here in your apartment studying practically until you pass out. You don’t have fun, you don’t see people – and half the time you don’t even go to classes, like this morning.”

Elsa wrung her hands a little.

“Anna, leave it alone.” Her voice was firm, but Anna could see the uncertainty and anxiety in her eyes. “Just let me be.”

Anna sighed, but let it go. She’d learnt a long time ago that life was an uphill battle for her sister, and so many of the things that brought joy and wonder to other people were nothing but a source of worry to Elsa. On the surface Elsa might seem to have it together, to people who didn’t know her – she was well-dressed, polite, and a top student – but beneath it all Elsa fretted over everything, and lived in a state of constant existential terror. The only time she was comfortable was when she was alone by herself in her apartment, where she didn’t have to worry about the unfamiliar or live up to anybody’s expectations.

Anna didn’t really get it, why her sister was so convinced that things would go wrong or that her attempts to do things would fail, or why she always thought people would believe the worst of her. Elsa was pretty, smart, talented, and despite her fears of dealing people usually behaved with a grace and dignity that Anna envied. But in Elsa’s head, everything she did was inadequate and it was only a matter of time before people worked that out. Anna personally thought that the idea was crazy and Elsa needed to stop over-thinking things, but what could she do?

“So how’s your paper going, huh?” Anna asked, changing the subject. Elsa relaxed a little, and a smile came to her lips as she thought about her paper. Elsa might freak out about going to class and doing well, but she loved the topics she was studying, and it showed. “What’s that about, anyway?”

“It’s almost finished,” Elsa announced, looking proud. “And it’s the paper on the Emperor Augustus, remember? I told you about it weeks ago. I’ve just got to write the concluding paragraph and format the bibliography, and then I’m done.”

Anna nudged her.

“Great. So you’ll probably go to class tomorrow, then?”

Elsa hesitated, uncertainty sweeping over her face, but she slowly nodded.

“I’ll try. But I’m not promising anything, Anna.”

“Hey, trying is good, I’m happy with trying,” Anna assured her. “I mean, it’s progress, right?” Elsa looked unconvinced, but Anna refused to be daunted. “Right. Hey, you got any cookies in here? I haven’t eaten in _hours._ ” Anna’s stomach promptly rumbled as though on cue.

Elsa chuckled.

“Sure. I should have some chocolate cookies somewhere.”

“Mmm, _chocolate,_ ” Anna sighed happily, as Elsa dug a packet of cookies out of one of the cupboards. Elsa started to tip a few of them onto a plate, but Anna just snatched one from the packet.

“Anna,” Elsa complained, holding the packet out of reach. Anna just grinned unrepentantly, her mouth full of chocolate cookie.

“This is delicious,” she managed to say through a mouthful, although it came out kind of garbled. “What brand are these?”

Elsa sighed, and held the packet out for Anna to see.

“Oh.” Anna swallowed. “Cool.”

“How’s Kristoff?” Anna asked, as they took a seat at the table. “He seems _friendly._ ” There was a knowing emphasis on the last word.

Anna gasped, and levelled an accusing stare at her sister.

“You _knew?_ You knew he had a crush on me, when I spent so much time talking about _Hans?_ ”

“I had my suspicions,” Elsa agreed, smiling indulgently.

“Ugh, you are the worst sister,” Anna grumbled. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. You’re supposed to share these things, not keep them to yourself so I look like an idiot.”

“So?” Elsa leaned forward. “What happened? Are the two of you…” She raised an eyebrow meaningfully.

Anna smiled, a little bashfully.

“Well, it’s a little early, but… we’re going on a date. On Thursday. So yes, we’re officially a thing. No thanks to you,” she added.

Elsa looked genuinely pleased, though, and Anna felt her ire dissolve a little. Sure, Elsa could be annoyingly quiet and secretive about things, but Anna never doubted that her sister loved her.

“What about you?” Anna asked hopefully. “Meet any hot guys?” She winked deliberately.

Elsa just laughed a little.

“Me, meet guys? Anna, you know I don’t have time for that.”

“Yes you do,” Anna argued. “You have plenty of time. You just spend it here, inside, instead of going out and meeting people.” She rested her chin on her hand. “Think about it, Elsa. Your one true love could be out there, somewhere, and you might never even know.”

Elsa frowned.

“I’m fine, Anna.”

“Come on,” Anna wheedled, “don’t tell me you don’t secretly dream of falling in love? Not even a little?”

“I have more important things to care about,” Elsa said sternly. The effect was ruined, though, by the fact that she immediately ate a chocolate cookie and made a sound of deep enjoyment. “Oh, you were right about these cookies. They’re _wonderful._ ”

“I _know_ ,” Anna agreed. “But Elsa… just think about going out a bit more? For me? I worry about you.”

“Then don’t,” said Elsa. “You don’t need to worry about me, Anna. I’m fine.” She repeated her words from earlier.

“Yeah. ‘Fine’.” Anna muttered. “Sure. Whatever you say.”


End file.
